A Mobster and his Doctor
by DannyjamesJannydames
Summary: A Mobster. No, not Carver. A Doctor. Not Carlos. The Mobster is Johnny (An OC) and the Doctor, is Luke (An OC) and they'll be meeting the Motor Inn group. Rated M to be safe.


**Hello! This, originally, was going to be finished before I published it, but I decided to upload it since I've gotten to chapter 5 already. Now... That's the most productive I've ever been. That's not a joke, either. I've been writing one story for a year or two, and I'm only on chapter 30.**

**Yeah... This may go on hiatus more than a few times. I wanna write it, and I have fun writing it, and I don't have a reason _not_ to write it, but I still don't write as much as I want anymore. It's weird. Eh, probably because of how lazy I am.**

**Anyways, on with the story. (This story will contain three of my OC's, and maybe one or two OC's from you. Depends on what happens.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

(Luke's {OC} POV)

Erm, uh, hello, I guess. Erm, I do understand I am talking to a reader of this... I don't know, story? Yes, story. I... I was informed to tell you I am not 'Luke, a guy with an orange shirt and a machete.' Not my words, the... Writers, I guess you'd call them.

That's the thing: I, apparently, am not real. I feel real, although-

"Luke, your spacing out again," My friend said, "and it's kinda creepin' me out."

"Oh, um, sorry, Johnny," I said. Huh... Why is he wearing that? He never wears that bandanna... Especially not over his face...

"LUKE!" I jumped.

"Y-yes?!"

"Your doing it again!"

"Oh, sorry... I didn't notice."

He sighed. "I figured that. Anyways... What are we gonna do about Jake?"

Ah, yes, Jake... He was Johnny's friend also, although... He was more of an... 'Enforcer.'

You see, Johnny was a business man.

His business, however, was not legal. He had 'Territory' and he needed to protect said land.

Jake was not only his friend since 7th grade, but also... From when they first entered this life style at 8th grade as simple gang members, he was his enforcer. Johnny could handle himself in a fight, yes, but Jake's skill in battle... Scared me. I was not easily scared.

In fact, the Walkers, which I did not know about right now, don't scare me as much as Jake.

"Luke, your spacing out. Will I have to put a hit on you?" He joked.

"No, no... Although, I feel we should leave Jake alone for now, see what happens," I say. Jake was a loose cannon, yes, but he was an important asset.

"That's the thing, Luke, I highly doubt that is a viable option." He paused, and looked out the window. "Did you hear that?"

"No, what did you hear?" I look out the window also.

He looks away, and sits down. "Probably just my imagination... Anyways, I doubt that is a viable option, seeing as how loose of a cannon Jake is. I like him, yes, he is my friend, but friends... Need to be put down, sometimes."

I looked at him. I understood getting Jake out of this life, but killing him?

"Are you suggesting we murder Jake?"

"Yes."

I cannot help the smile spreading across my face.

"Okay, Johnny, what do you suggest we do-"

"AAAHHH!"

We both shot up out of our chairs.

"That sounded like Mason!" Johnny grabbed his pistol, and ran out the door to the living room.

I left with him, and what I saw next was...

Not that bad considering everything else I've seen, but still scary in a way.

I saw Mason getting his large intestines pulled out by someone, and he looked at us, before dying.

The man pulling the large intestines out then began to eat them, quite monstrously, too.

"Ah, fuck you," Johnny spat, right before shooting the man in the neck, killing him. "Self defense, am I right?"

"Yes, you'd be correct," I respond, walking over to the man.

I heard a low growl, but just assumed I imagined it.

That was, until the man jumped up and grabbed my wrist.

I punched it right as it went to bite my arm, and Johnny shot it in the chest. Right where the heart was. He was dead.

Then he tried biting me again, but not before I kicked it. It let go, and I walked backwards.

Johnny then shot it in the head. It did not get up again. "What... What the hell?" I ask.

"No clue, Doc," Johnny said, walking over to the guy. He checked for a pulse. "Yep, he's dead as a doorknob."

"Good." I see Mason's hand twitch, and so does Johnny.

"M-Mason?" He asks.

I heard a low growl again.

Johnny shot him in the head.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" I ask.

"I... I had a feelin' alright?"

"That makes no sense, but fine."

_**BAM!**_

Me and Johnny both jumped.

That had sounded like a shotgun.

"Shit, what the hell is going on today?!" Johnny asked. He walked into his living room, and what we saw next was...

Interesting, actually.

Jake was standing in the middle of the room, holding a shotgun, with several dead people in front of him.

"Holy shit, guys! These people... They... They tried eating me! What the fuck?! I thought we killed the cannibals we met last year!" He said.

"We did kill 'em, Jake. These ain't cannibals," Johnny said. "They aren't... Alive, even, I don't think. I think their already dead."

"Johnny, have you watched too many zombie movies or some shit? I mean, come on! That's crazy!" Jake said.

Johnny then explained what we had seen and done, leaving out the part about killing him. Jake started to think they were the undead too, except... I highly doubted they were dead. A new disease infecting them? Maybe. Although, a disease mankind hasn't seen yet is highly unlikely as well.

"What are we gonna do?" Jake asked.

"I have no clue, although I believe they only go down with a bullet to the head, or something similar," I said.

"Okay, so, we got plenty of ammo and guns," Jake said, "but what about food and water? We got much of that?"

"Yeah, I stocked up for winter this year. You know how much I hate winter," Johnny said.

"Yeah, I remember finding you passed out from not eating since you refused to leave the house once," Jake said.

Suddenly, I saw something shambling by the window.

"Uh, guys, I saw something," I say. "I think it was one of... Them."

Jake walked over to the window, and looked out. "I don't see anything," He said. "Wait... What's that-... Oh, fuck!"

"What?" I asked.

"A lot of them! A LOT!" He said, backing away from the window. "Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"W-what?!" Johnny asked. "That... That cant be, this is the first day of this shit, and there are a lot of them? How many?"

"At least... I dunno, man, twenty somethin'? Maybe more!"

"Ah, fuck," Johnny said."L-Luke, what should we do? Your the smartest fucker outta all of us!"

I thought for a moment, then said, "We should get to the roof, they shouldn't be able to get us from there."

"Smart," Jake said, running inside Johnny's office.

"Right, Doc, you got a weapon?" Johnny asks.

"Yup, never leave home without it anymore," I say, pulling my self defense pistol out.

"Right," He said, going into his office.

I went inside next, and his office was nice. A desk in the middle, a chair behind it for him to sit in, and one in front with straps on it so he can restrain you to torture you if he needs to.

It was nice, really. There was also a door, which lead to the roof. We went up, and Johnny looked into a toolbox he kept up here for some reason.

"Holy shit, we're lucky I keep this here," He says, holding up a mini sledgehammer.

"Why do you need that?" Jake asks.

"Destroy the stairs," He says. He started to walk towards the stairs, sledge in hand.

"Er, Johnny, that wouldn't be a good idea," I say.

"Why not?" He asks.

"Well, how will we get down?" I ask.

He sighed, and dropped the sledge. "If we get eaten, I blame you."

I chuckled. He always did joke around. I figured he'd be serious in a situation like this, although he seems to be as lighthearted as always.

Jake looked down below, and saw one or two... Er, what should I say? Zombie sounds... Wrong, for some reason.

"Walkers down below, guys!" He said.

"Walkers?" Me and Johnny ask in unison.

"Yup, zombies," He explains.

"So, we're callin' 'em walkers?" Johnny asks.

"I guess," I say.

"I like it," Jake says.

"Okay..." Johnny says. Johnny walks over to Jake, and Jake looks over the edge again.

I look over as well, and I see a few cars driving very fast down the road. "They seem to be in a rush," I say.

"Well, think about it, the open road! No rules! Just drive and have fun! Or rush to your family's house, of course," Jake says.

"Ah, yes, family..." I say, realizing something. "I need to get to my mother's house."

Jake and Johnny look at me, then nod slowly. They each might not have any family left, but they understand what my mother means to me.

She is the only thing I have left, and I'll be damned if I let her down.

* * *

**So... I'm not sure how good this is. How good is it? Is it bad? Kinda bad? Kinda good? Good? Great? Amazing?**

**It's horrible? Oh. Okay. I figured it was horrible... *Cries***

**Seriously, though, please review. They make me feel special!**


End file.
